There are numerous cabinets or similar articles that are supported by hinges of various types in the prior art. Examples are shown in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,278—Fleming. Issued Oct. 1, 2002, entitled, “Pivotal Doorway Furnishing.”
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,782—Pampinella. Issued Sep. 10, 1974, entitled, “Toilet Article Container.”
U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,617—Worrall. Issued Oct. 6, 1959, entitled, “Storage Equipment and the Like.”
Des. 152,384—Weaver. Issued Jan. 11, 1949, entitled, “Record Cabinet.”
U.S. Pat. No. 767,232—McClung. Issued Aug. 9, 1904, entitled, “Window Refrigerator.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,664—Kochan, Sr. Issued Nov. 18, 2003, entitled, “Hanger for a Housing.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,441—Stokhuijzen. Issued Nov. 16, 1999, entitled, “Modular Storage and Transportation System of Tools and Materials.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,437—Genereaux. Issued Oct. 13, 1987, entitled, “Apparatus for Storing Objects.”
None of those patents disclose a cabinet or any other type of container, housing, or apparatus, which is hinged to the same hinges that support a door on a door frame, so that the cabinet or other device is pivotable relative to the door, and can be positioned relative to the door so that the cabinet or other device is closed by the door in one position relative to the door, and is pivotally movable relative to the door to provide access into the cabinet or other device. Nor do they show any such devices mounted on hinges that are mounted on a wall.